Design of improved file access methods and hashing functions to improve speed of linkage editor. Development of a multivariate software package geared to statistical analysis of genetic data bases. Design and development of an automated data migration system for storage and retrieval of research data. Design and development of software to calculate velocity in enzyme kinetic studies; automatic detection and calculation of slope in such systems.